24fandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Nash
Elizabeth Nash was a member of David Palmer's campaign advance team, and his goddaughter. Palmer was a close friend of her father's and had known her since childhood. According to information on Alexis Drazen's PDA, her favorite drink was sangria, she was a vegetarian ("but ate most of my paté"), and she liked Julia Roberts movies and "angry-girl singers" like Alanis, Fiona and Lisa Loeb. Before Day 1 Elizabeth Nash was born twenty-six years before Day 1. Her father was a close friend of Senator David Palmer, who was named as her godfather. Nash attended St. Ann's Preparatory School and graduated from Vassar with a double Bachelor of Arts in Art History and French Literature. During college, she participated in the University of Paris's study abroad program, as well as an IFE internship in Paris. Nash also took part in athletics, winning a bronze medal in Hunter Seat Equitation in the USET National Finals and playing on Vassar's lacrosse team. After college, she worked as the curator's assistant at the National Gallery in Washington, D.C. and eventually joined David Palmer's campaign for President as an aide. On a break from her campaign work, during downtime at a bar in D.C., Nash met Alexis Drazen, who presented himself as an importer based in Berlin, Germany. The two began a torrid affair, which Drazen exploited as a means of gathering intel on Palmer's plans and security arrangements. On their third date, he gave her a diamond bracelet. She spent the Thursday and Friday before primary day with him in D.C., and then received a call from him on the Monday night arranging a meeting in LA. Day 1 By 1pm on primary day, Elizabeth was working with the Senator's advance team in his hotel suite. She spoke to Christopher about the Senator's popularity, but he only provided projections from New York and Massachusetts. Palmer asked her to find out if the incident at the Santa Clarita Power Plant was hurting the campaign. However, soon afterwards the campaign team was forced to pack up as CTU Los Angeles advised them to move operations to Nevada. Elizabeth gave Patty Brooks a suitcase to pass onto Sherry Palmer, before telling Patty that she would be flying out later as she was visiting an aunt in a nursing home. However, after leaving the suite she in fact visited Alexis Drazen, who had a room two floors down. She entered his room and the two had sexual intercourse. After that, she told Alexis that she would be traveling with Palmer to Nevada that afternoon. He offered to come with her, and the two then showered together. However Elizabeth was soon called back to the campaign suite, where she was told by Sherry that they might not be leaving after all. She phoned Alexis to let him know before he booked flights. . Just after 3pm, she rang Alexis to tell him that they were definitely staying in LA, and arranged to meet later. Shortly after, Aaron Pierce gave a security briefing to all of Palmer's staff, showing photographs of CTU's three suspected assassins. When Elizabeth saw Alexis was one of the suspects, she left the room to sit down, and Palmer came out to comfort her. She explained that she had been seeing him, and Palmer immediately called Jack Bauer at CTU, who sent a helicopter to pick Elizabeth up. After arriving at CTU, she met Jack and George Mason, and answered their questions about her relationship. Jack put to her an operation involving planting a tracking device on Alexis when they next met. She was initially reluctant, but then agreed when she realized the danger Palmer was in. Jack escorted her to a helicopter with Nina Myers and she was flown back to the hotel. Once they reached Alexis' room, Nina took Elizabeth aside and began to brief her on the operation. David Palmer stopped by to check that she was sure about the plan. Later, Jack showed her the surveillance he had installed into the room, and ran through how she would be able to excuse herself once she had planted the tracker. She was sent into Alexis' room just after 4:30pm, and began to talk with him as usual. As he sensed something was different, she told him she was not feeling herself and had him order up food and drink. She used the opportunity to slip the device into his wallet. Just before she left, Alexis told her that he loved her. She then broke from the plan and switched off her phone, before picking up a letter opener from the room and stabbing Alexis in the stomach. Jack rushed into the room and Elizabeth was secured. David Palmer arrived on the scene, and advised her not to talk to anyone before speaking to a lawyer. After she recovered, she said she did not know what had happened, and Jack promised Palmer that he would do everything he could to help her. After Day 1 Nash was requested to testify before the House Special Subcommittee convened to investigate the events surrounding the assassination attempts on David Palmer and the misconduct at CTU Los Angeles. Nash's attorney, however, informed the committee that she was not mentally fit to testify, providing a doctor's note describing Nash as being in a "fragile state." Some committee members felt that Nash was being excused because she was an "FOP" (Beltway slang for "Friend of Palmer"), but it was agreed that Nash's testimony was not necessary so long as Jack Bauer was able to provide a sufficient summary of events, and it was likely that Nash would plead the Fifth anyway. Memorable quotes * Elizabeth Nash: He gave me this on our third date. It must've cost ten thousand dollars, it's real—which is more than I can say for him. ("Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Elizabeth Nash: Son of a bitch! (stabs Alexis Drazen) ("Day 1: 4:00pm-5:00pm") Background information and notes * The code words to end the undercover operation she participated in were "I hope I'm not getting a cold." Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Civilians Category:David Palmer campaign supporters Category:Living characters